Morgan Uno
Morgan Catherine Uno is the daughter of Benedict Uno and cousin of Nigel Uno. She was born a psychicbender of exceptional skill, namely in the department of Imagination. With her psychicbending, she created imaginary quadruplet siblings named Athena, Buddy, and Sophie Utsukushii, and a younger sister named Beckah. History Firstborn Saga In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Morgan and her siblings were captured for Gamewizard's Truth or Dare game, where she met Nigel and the other characters. She participated in the Bonus Showdown, mainly dealing with Palpatine. After hearing he has another cousin, Nigel and friends journey to Chicago in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, learning that Morgan is his cousin. She goes with them to New Island to train in psychicbending with Mewtwo, and becomes friends with Mikaela Cordella. She then leaves her siblings to trains and accompanies Mika and co. to Xiaolin Mountains, then to Yin-Yang World, where they meet Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal reveals that Mewtwo wanted Mika to accompany her was so she could keep Morgan from falling to the Dark Side, not the other way around. Following the Galactic Saga, when everyone is separated, Morgan reunites with her siblings and Noah, and must go on the run when GUN begins to hunt the world for metahumans. Morgan is struck with a Darkness Cannon by Cad Bane, tempting her to return to her school and kill her bullies, but she is stopped by her siblings. Boba Fett ambushes them again and battles them with his new suit, but despite their victory against the hunter, The Quads are captured. They are rescued with the rest of the metahumans and hurry back to Chicago for the City Catastrophe. The Quads and Rachel battle the Parallax monster and vanquish it, just before Lord Gnaa finally appears. He lures Morgan to Mt. Gnaa, wishing her to join him and knowing the secret that her siblings are Imaginary Friends. Morgan declines his offer, and she and her siblings battle Ape King, Gaul. When all Eight Firstborn are collected, they venture to Negatar Realms and battle Gnaa one last time to retrieve his Jewel of Darkness. They later revive God Arceus, but Gnaa ambushes them as his phantom slays Morgan, and uses Gnaa's resulted turmoil to fill Arceus with evil, causing the universe to be destroyed. In these The Scattered Realms, the heroes retrieve the Eight Firstborn and scattered pieces of Morgan's heart, reviving her. Morgan battles Phantom Gnaa while Gnaa is battling Aang, and finally convinces Gnaa to turn to the Side of Good. Gnaa and Aang join forces to destroy the Final Entity, saving the universe, and Gnaa disappears. Nextgen Series Sometime later, Morgan became an apprentice to World Leader, Jennifer Bush, and became the Head President of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. She attended the wedding between Nigel and Rachel in Rachel's Aria, though with her new appearance, it was unknown that it was her until Lights. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Morgan speaks to her Corporate Presidents, saying the Leaders request their presence on Midway Peak, during a party of nobles. At this party, Morgan discovers that her nephew, Cheren Uno, has infiltrated the party. Cheren demands her to return to their side, but she refuses, and the two engage in battle. With her newfound powers and skills, Morgan is more than a match for Cheren, and is about to destroy him using Slifer the Sky Dragon. But Sugar steps in the way and turns Cheren into a toy, causing Morgan to forget him and why she's fighting. Appearance As an adult, Morgan wears blue glasses, a white labcoat over a blue shirt, a gray tie, blue jeans, and brown boots. Powers Morgan is a psychicbender of exceptional skill, having created The Quads using Imagination at a rather young age. She also manipulated her mom into thinking those were her actual children. As she grew older, her psychic grew so powerful, Morgan became referred to as the "Non-Logia Logia". After making a deal with Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Morgan is now able to summon Imaginary Friends with Creative Summoning, and is even able to summon Extremeasaurs. She also made a few regular visits to Planet Poké, and has tamed the Pokémon Alakazam, Metagross, and Xatu. Morgan also possesses fair skill as a chef, and she later gains great scientific knowledge across the years. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Uno Family Category:Psychicbenders Category:Demigods Category:Swordsmen Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:CPFCE Category:Cooks Category:Pokémon Trainers